Redemption (one shot)
by ThatFangirlKate
Summary: Regina is poisoned by dream shade whilst in Neverland instead of Charming, leading to tragedy.


**Hello. I usually steer clear of OUAT when it comes to fanfiction, due to the utter complexity of the show. They some how find a way to connect everyone and everything. **

**The little scenario here is what would have happened if it was Regina slashed with the dream shade blade and not David/Charming? Would things play out differently? Would they even notice before its too late? **

She winced in pain and suppressed her screams and she lay there, regretting her momentary lapse of goodness. Regina had taken a sword to the side, defending her step daughter, Snow White. It was an act that went unnoticed by the rest of the group, which made the whole situation worse. The pirate had commented later about the fact the swords and arrows wielded by the lost boys were all laced with a deadly poison, and Charming had even joked about their luck at all coming out of the ambush unhurt. She refused to accept her inevitable fate, and was even more reluctant to share news of her imminent death with the likes of Snow White, Emma or the Pirate. So there she lay, far away from the rest of the group as usual, eventually falling into a fitful slumber.

A few metres away, Emma lay staring at the starless skies of Neverland. "What's on your mind love?" , Hook asked, pulling her out of her day dreaming.

She sat up, and looked at him. "Somethings not right. I mean, not counting the fact my son is a prisoner of Peter Pan, something is wrong, I know it, I just don't know what yet.." Hook offered Emma his bottle of rum, which she gratefully took and then gulped a few mouthfuls of.

"I can assure you, nothing in Neverland ever feels right," Hook looked up at the sky, then continued, "we need to get moving soon, the sun will rise shortly, and Pan's men will be out to play."

Emma nodded in agreement, shouted for Mary Margret and David to wake up, then walked closer to Regina. She was about to shake her, then thought twice about waking the evil queen in such a manner. Instead, she stood over her. "Regina, get up, we're starting to move again." When the self proclaimed Mayor of Storybrook didn't respond Emma sighed, then shook her shoulders gently. "Hey Regina, come on." This time, she opened her eyes and sat up. The world around her spun, and Emma looked at her, puzzled.

"Hey, Regina, you ok? Emma asked, mustering up as much concern as she could for someone she didn't particularly care for. The Evil Queen shot Emma an evil look.

"I can assure you, I'm just fine." She finally said.

Emma hadn't looked convinced, but let it go. "Well, we're heading out in a few minutes, before the lost boys wake up, just hurry up and get ready or whatever." Emma wandered off and went to converse with her parents.

Regina turned and went into the forest a little deeper, to put distance between herself and the Charmings. Once there, she lifted up her shirt. The wound was bright red and infected. But that wasn't even the terrifying part. Black veins ran off in all directions from the wound, and Regina knew once the poison reached her heart, she would be dead. Hiding her tears, she pulled her shirt back down, and went to rejoin the rest of the group.

Hook eyed her suspiciously as she walked nearer, but looked away when she shot him an angry look.

David began to speak, "I'll take the front with Snow. Hook, will be at the back and then Regina and Emma, just stick to the middle." Everyone nodded in agreement and they began to move.

For a while, everything seemed normal, but a few hours in, Regina began to show the signs of the poison. It started off with an aching in her side, which gradually travelled to her legs. Then, her head started to hurt, and conversations around her became blurred noise. She was brought back to reality when she tripped over a loose tree root. Hook grabbed her around her waist before she touched the ground.

"Easy there, for someone that suppose to be all powerful, you really are clumsy." He pulled Regina up from the ground and took in her appearance. Her usual shiny hair was matted with sweat. She looked flustered and sick.

"You don't look well love." He whispered, his tone low and serious.

Regina gave him her usual snarky look then spoke, "I'm dying, so I'd say I look pretty good."

Hook looked confused for a second then realised what she meant. "You've been poisoned with dream shade. Well, my queen, I'm sorry, but there's no cure, not even you can escape this fate."

"Don't you think I know that, pirate?" she shot back vehemently, something she instantly regretted. She passed out into the arms of the pirate.

"Swan!", he called ahead, "I need a hand." Thinking Hook was joking as usual, Emma turned around, shocked by what she saw. She ran back over to him.

"Lie her on the ground." She commanded. Checking Regina's pulse, Emma was instead met by silence. She started CPR, and instructed Hook to breath for Regina. During the commotion, Snow and Charming had rushed over.

"God damn it Regina, breath." Emma yelled, and after a few more compressions, the evil queen took in a deep breath.

Hook pulled up her shirt to measure the extent of her demise. The poison had almost reached her heart. Emma acknowledged that Regina was going to die and sat back, defeated.

Regina spoke, "I know none of you care that I'm going to die, but please, tell Henry I love him, tell him I love him so much." Tears welled in her eyes as she continued. " Snow, I've done the most terrible things to you, but please, understand now that I'm so sorry, I wish it had never happened."

Mary Margaret kneeled beside Regina and spoke, "I know, I forgive you Regina, just remember who you are, who you really are, and forget the Evil Queen" Regina smiled then looked back to Emma.

"Take care of our son Miss Swan, don't let him forget me."

And just like that, The Evil Queen was dead. Gone. A hero in her death. Redemption earned and forgiveness granted.

"I'll look after him, I promise." Emma whispered.

-The End-


End file.
